Given The Chance
by Epitaphx
Summary: The Earth is doomed--again. Two are given the chance to show their worth. Old allies turn into enemies and old enemies shake up reality. It's going to be one Hell of a year.
1. So We Begin

_This is going to be kind of like a soap opera, cause I love the exaggerated drama and humor of it. Think Dark Shadows, Dallas, Passions and every other crazy soap ever, add in DBZ and you have this. Each chapter is more like an episode. Also, do not own anything you know. Ages Trunks-21, Bra-10, Pan-8, Goten-20__  
_

* * *

There was no question about it, Earth was doomed. There was no doubt, no looming uncertainty. The Powers That Be knew that their precious creation was going to fail. There was no space tyrant, bio-organic android or even a wizard's creation. Not this time.

The harbinger of doom was something different. New yet old. At a first glance, innocuous. However, with all darkness there would be a glint of light, hope.

The Earth was doomed, yes. But would it end?

That was the only uncertainty.

* * *

"This is a terrible mistake." The Youthful speaker did not hide their annoyance.

The notion itself was stupid. What was The Elder being thinking?

"It could be or work out perfectly. Ye of little faith." The Elder being had to be out of their mind.

"Little faith in that _arrogant_ man, yes. I just have concern when it comes to you." The Youthful voice responded.

A brief spurt of laughter erupted throughout the darkness.

"What say you, Northy?" The Elder being asked.

"The Earth is doomed." The Blue Catfish Hybrid sighed deeply.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Capsule Corp. All residents were sleeping soundly. The elder Briefs were-uh . . not _sleeping_-however the next generations were doing just that. The Prince, our anti-hero of this story, was having his favorite occurring dream. It was about to be rudely interrupted.

"Vegeta, wake up!"

A slurred voice shouted in his mind. Vegeta, thinking it was his lovely mate next to him, patted his pillow.

"Sssh. It's better when you don't talk."

He buried himself further into the pillows and blankets surrounding him.

"GET UP NOW!"

Vegeta fell from his bed. The sound of him hitting the floor woke up his mate. She peered over the side of the bed and stared down at him, still half sleep herself.

"Uh. You okay, hun?"

He growled.

"What do you want? You-"

"Good! Vegeta I need you to come to me." The voice in his mind was back.

"Eh? Go where?" He cleaned out his ears.

"Who are you talking to you?" Bulma blinked. What was going on here?

"Sounds like a wounded Catfish is talking to me in my mind." The Prince got back to his feet and slowly climbed back into bed.

" I AM NOT A CATFISH! IT'S KING KAI, YOU MORON! I need to talk to you."

The shock of the mental invasion caused the dear Prince to lose balance and he fell to the floor once more.

"Get the fuck out of my head, fish." He growled.

"This is stupid. I'll leave you to your _psychotic_ breakdown. Breakfast when you are done." Bulma put on her robe and scurried out of the room.

"I need to talk to you!" King Kai shouted once more in his mind.

"Then talk!"

Vegeta crossed his arms already having a shitty day. Couldn't he catch a break? He already missed out on pre breakfast sex. Unforgivable.

"You're-- I need you to get my laundry!"

Vegeta's eye twitched. What the Hell did that fish just say to him?

"What?" His voice dangerously low.

"That's right. Laundry. Now, go. It's on fifth and third. You know where." The smug Catfish thing replied.

Vegeta could no longer contain his outrage.

"Why the fuck am I now your errand boy?! Get your own damn laundry! I am the freaking Prince of all Saiyans! I do not pick up fish laundry!"

He powered up enough to blow out the electricity in the room. The outlets were smoking.

"You will!"

"No!"

"I'll have King Yemma take back your life and have you go back to Hell--again. Forever!"

Vegeta closed his mouth. His eye twitched again. Damn that was a good one.

"Fine" He responded through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now. The sooner the better."

The voice left his mind.

Stupid Catfish things. . .

Vegeta glared at the lamp, put on random articles of clothing and headed for the morning ritual known as breakfast. Not surprisingly his son and daughter had eaten most of the food. He liked those blueberry things. Perfect.

"Daddy!" His ten year-old daughter squealed. She kissed his cheek and his son nodded his head, as if to say, "yes, you do exist."

"Good. You finished? Do I need to call a therapist?" Bulma placed down another plate of waffles. His children stared at their mother.

Vegeta grunted in response. He piled food onto his own plate.

"Still hearing voices?" Bulma sat down across from him.

"Dad's hearing voices?" Trunks blinked. Bra looked saddened. They both bored their eyes into him.

Bulma smiled.

"Don't worry, guys. He's still going to love you." She took a bite of her bacon. Vegeta glared at her.

"Woman." He warned.

"Woman? I know you do not mean me. I do have a name and I know you were not just referring to me as "woman." I am going assume you are seeing things now." She got up from the table and picked up piles of empty plates.

Vegeta offered her a rude gesture once her back was turned. With lightning fast speed, Bulma spun around and hurled a plate at him.

"I saw that!" She left the kitchen.

After several tense minutes, Vegeta finished his breakfast. Sure he had promised, sort of, to get the Catfish's laundry but he did not say when. So our dear anti-hero decided to have a leisure day before completing tiresome and worthless endeavors.

"Dad, can w go shopping?"

Trunks rolled his eyes as soon as the words entered his ears.

Had this been any other day, Vegeta would have said Hell no. Only weakling Earth men dare to set foot into those blasted architectures known as malls.

However, today was not a normal day. He was given the chance to offend an annoying being of higher power, whilst being a "good" father.

So of course he grunted yes.

His children could translate any and all of the sounds, facial expressions that he made. They knew what meant yes and what said fuck no. It was basically a second language.

"Thanks! Dad, we are going to have so much fun! There is this store--" He blocked out the rest of the babel that his daughter was saying. They walked out of the kitchen together.

The journey to the mall was a headache. His daughter talked nonstop. He yelled at her to shut up but her response was to say, " oh you're so grumpy daddy."

Grumpy and sex deprived, he gripped the wheel contraption in frustration.

He found a place to sit and be by himself while his daughter ventured into the stores.

"Daddy, aren't you coming?"

"No. Off with you." He shooed her away. Her face fell slightly but she complied.

"Vegeta, I told you to go to the laundry mat! Not go to the mall!" Mr. Catfish was back.

Oh how he loathed this mental invasion.

"I will after this!"

He slouched in his chair. Some people were staring at him as they passed.

"It's important!"

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose once more.

"You'll get your damn boxers!"

Relaxing was not as easy as it looked. He tried to calm himself. He needed a punching bag.

Speaking of. . .

"Why aren't you asking Kakarot to do this shit?"

He crossed his arms.

"Because I am asking you!" The voice left his mind once again. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

He really hated that blue freak.

* * *

"Hearing voices? Been there." Chi Chi took a sip from her cup. It was shaping out to be a rather relaxing day out for the two friends. Tea, shopping and maybe lunch later. It was a very good day so far.

"Said Catfish a few times." Bulma shrugged.

"Catfish? Hmm." Chi Chi took a moment to contemplate this.

"He could mean King Kai. He used to always talk to my Goku. He hasn't for awhile though. I like it. No more random shouting. I thought I was starting to hear voices."

"Bulma Briefs?" A new voice entered their conversation.

A tall, pale man smiled at both women.

"And you are?" Bulma had no earthly idea who this man before her was.

"Oh I'm sorry. We went to school together. I'm Chaz Chambers. Oh. Your friend." Chaz beamed at Chi Chi.

"Hello." She waved awkwardly.

"My, My." He took Chi Chi's hand.

Bulma stared at the man. There was something so . . . captivating about him. He wasn't that attractive yet she was drawn to him somehow. Almost like an outside force--she shook her head clear of such thoughts.

"Chi Chi." Her friend herself, was lost in his eyes.

"I'll remember." He let go of her hand. Both women stared at him.

"I have a meeting. Maybe we can catch up later." He nodded and left.

"What just happened?"

"Huh?" Bulma was lost in her own thoughts. Suddenly she got a very strange feeling deep down. Like she forgot to do something important.

"Something on your mind?" Her friend picked up on her uneasiness.

"Y--no. Just a lovely day!" She laughed nervously. She felt so hollow and empty.

* * *

King Kai was growing impaitient. He gave a simple task. A simple retrieving task! What the Hell? Vegeta was a smart Saiyan!

Pah.

He was too passive and spiteful for his own good.

Perhaps he should have told him how important it was to go to the laundry mat--not retrieve clothing. Clothing that did not even exist.

"He can't know."

His superior answered.

King Kai nodded and sighed deeply.

The Earth was doomed and all he could do was watch.

"Vegeta . . ." He whispered sadly. So much potential was being wasted.

"Give him time. He will come around. We can trust him. Have faith. Remember, if don't how can we expect others?"

For an old and semi perverted man, he did have his moments.

"You're right."

He still didn't agree and had his reservations.

The Earth is--may be doomed.

Progress, he mused.

Back on Earth Vegeta had enough of waiting and grabbed his daughter and took her back home. He had been for years striving to be a better father and husband. Husband. That's what his mate had called him. They were married-sort of. They did not have a traditional marriage-was it called common law or something?

He often wondered if she would like a traditional Earth wedding. On his planet this had been drastically different. Saiyan male seeks female, finds female, they bond, they're mates and it's done. That was a very simplified version, but that was basically it. Simple. No dramatic or expensive party-act.

However, he had no idea how Earth did it as he skipped out on baldy's wedding. Maybe one day he and his mate will do it the Earth way but now he wanted a nap.

"Vegeta! Did you get the laundry?"

Mr. Fishnets was back. Vegeta knew he was forgetting something. He sighed.

"Yes." He lied. He made his way back outside once more.

"Don't lie to me! I know! Go now!"

What was he doing? Bowling?

"Shut up, fish-boy!"

He was on his way damnit.

"DO NOT CALL ME FISH-BOY, MONKEY-MAN!"

The screaming gave Vegeta a headache.

After a painful two minute fly Vegeta made it to his destination.

Unfortunately, it was on fire.

"Uh."

Several fire trucks, police officers and paramedics were on sight. Smoke and fire devoured the tiny structure. Several people were being ushered on stretchers, being looked at by medics and some bystanders were just screaming.

Something caught the Prince's eye.

Inside, he could see with his inhuman extraordinary sight, was a little boy. He covered in ash and crying. Vegeta looked around him. No one noticed the boy but him.

"Earthlings." He exhaled before running in with incredible speed. He picked the up and ran out in a matter of seconds.

"Here." He called out to anyone and dropped the boy. One immediately grabbed the crying child and started attending to his wounds.

"Too late."

Damn Fish-boy was in his head.

"Was I supposed to advert this?" He scowled.

"You were." Sadness filled his mind.

"Who did this? New villain?" Maybe new times of ass kicking were upon him. He was getting excited.

"No. See the girl in the stretcher over there?" There was badly burned woman being taken inside an ambulance. Vegeta eyes followed her. He nodded.

"We need her. It's too late. She's too hurt. They'll end up putting her into a coma until she's healed. It's what humans do on this planet."

Vegeta continued to watch her. She was in and the doors closed.

"Need her for what?"

The vehicle took off slowly.

"To help you save Earth. Her name is Launch. She's special."

Vegeta knew that name.

"Isn't she a friend of Kakarot's?

"Yes-until she is better--"

Vegeta had enough of this.

"Save Earth from what? I demand answers. I refuse to continue unless I am told what is going on. Why am I your new errand boy? What's happening? What's endangering Earth?"

He heard a sigh.

" Satan."

Vegeta blinked. He was called Satan once.

"Oh."

* * *

Chi Chi opened her door and Chaz was on the other side. He waved.

"Hey, can I come in? Yes? You're so sweet." He pushed her aside and slammed the door behind him.

"What do--"

"Sssh." Chaz winked. Chi Chi's body froze. She was literally paralyzed. Not able to move, speak, only stare.

"I need you." Chaz slowly transformed into a youthful female teen. Her hair black and purple, wearing a black gothic outfit.

"Good. Speechless, now listen. My name is Circe and I am a demon." Her violet eyes gleamed blood red for a few seconds.

Chi Chi squeaked.

"Sh. Nope. Do not want that. I am on a diet. What I want is help."

Chi Chi glared.

"Oh. That was a naughty thought. No, you can go and do that on your own. I need you to help me."

Chi Chi narrowed her eyes.

"Tough, no choice baby."

Circe put her hands on Chi Chi shoulders.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way. My dad well-- is a man and made up this technique-cause he is a man."

Circe pressed her lips onto Chi Chi's pulled her close, dipped her and then put her back on her feet.

"Now, I totally understand if you are falling for me. I am pretty hot." She pressed Chi Chi's nose.

"Anyway, now you and I are bonded. When you need me, you can call for me. If I feel pain, sadly, you feel and vice versa. I hate to do this to you but I am desperate for help."

Chi Chi blinked.

"My father is evil. King of evil. Big Bad evil. King of demons and lord of Hell. Yeah, that guy. He wants to end Earth I hear and guess what? You're going to be my spy! Yes. I will tell you what I know and you will tell me what you know. We can save your planet and existence that way. I'm his precious youngest daughter so he doesn't pay too much heed to me as he trusts me and--shit."

Circe holds her head.

Chi Chi continues to stare.

"I am late for work. If I don't go to the club and get some souls it's my ass. Dad is coming today!"

Chi Chi raised a brow.

"Yes, I am a hooker I suppose. Thank you for making me feel extra awesome."

Blank stare.

"Bitch. I am going now. Peace. You are free to talk and screw again!"

Circe vanished in a puff of smoke.

Just another normal day on Earth.


	2. Being Chosen Sucks

_I feel quite Ill atm. so if anything is glaring like typos, sorry. I wish I owned the franchise. Money sounds fun._

* * *

Vegeta was not going to wait months for action. No, he wanted it now. So what if blondie was in a coma? He was going to heal her and bust her out! Or vice versa. Something along those lines.

Only one problem.

Fishnets was yelling at him in his head--again.

"What?! You cannot be serious! No! She needs help! She needs to heal! You are not--"

He can tune out his mate, he can tune out this mental invasion. Shouldn't be too difficult.

"Vegeta are you even listening to me? Ugh. You are impossible! I knew it was a mistake to call upon you!"

Great, now he had a migraine. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed some sensu beans. He had exactly none. So he set off to get some.

Across town and past some mountains, Chi Chi was dealing with her own migraine.

"Grandma, the TV is out." Whined her lovely granddaughter.

Chi Chi did not give a damn. Her head was in throbbing pain. She felt ill. Damn. Her dream was starting to get to her.

"Mom?" Her youngest helped her to the couch.

"My head." She rubbed her temples.

"Want something for it?" She nodded.

"It's?" He asked as he was already walking away.

"Um. My bathroom." He nodded and left the room.

"Grandma, you okay?" Her Panny asked as she sat down next her.

"I feel sick." Chi Chi pushed her grandkid away and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked her reflection in the mirror.

"Sorry." Came a weak voice from behind. Circe stood by the door, looking like Hell.

"What's--"

"Kind of hungover." She smiled.

"So I get your hangover too?" Chi Chi was going to kill her.

"Yes. Gotta jet! See you later! Got a gig for you tonight." Circe blew her a kiss and vanished.

"Mom! Got the--"

"Not so loud. Pain. Inside voices." Chi Chi walked in the room slowly.

He smiled apologetically and handed her a glass of water and medicine.

"Where's grandpa?" Pan just now noticed his absence.

"Sleeping." Chi Chi held her head again.

"I have to go mom, I have a date. See you later guys." He kissed his mom on the cheek before running out the door.

" I have to finish cooking breakfast." Ci Chi said more to herself. She had to stop, the pain was almost blinding earlier.

Chi Chi rubbed the side of her head as she walked back to the stove.

"I'll cook for you!" Pan ran in front of her and blocked her path.

"It wouldn't be right." She sighed.

"You're in pain and sick! It's not right to make you cook." Pan reasoned.

"Pan-" Her head was throbbing again.

"Please! Take a nap."

Chi Chi had no time for this.

"Pan, I am not--"

"Grandma I am not medicated like you are!"

'No yelling--"

"Please?"

"Out of the question."

She tried to push Pan away.

"Sorry. Wrong answer, grams." Pan lifted her grandma and carried her up the stairs.

"Pan put me down, now!"

"Sorry." She kicked opened the door to her grandparents room.

"Have a good nap!" She threw her grandma inside.

* * *

Vegeta had arrived at his destination. Fatso and Cat Freak greeted him.

"You. I demand sensu beans."

"Hello, to you too!" Fatso sneered at him.

"Yeah, whatever." Vegeta had no time for this small talk.

"We are out, Vegeta." Korin ignored the nasty temperament.

"Grow some more." He demanded.

"Give us a week." Korin smiled.

"Pah. Fine."

What was he going to do for the next week?

Train obviously. The world was going to end apparently but what else? Spend time with the family? This would either kill him or take up time like he needed.

"Vegeta we need to see you." The voice in his was not--

"Hello Vegeta." Kibitokai.

They teleported away.

"Welcome."

Vegeta blinked. Old Kai smiled at him.

"You." The Prince said simply and turned away.

"Yes. Anyway we are going to train you."

"You? Train me?" Vegeta scoffed and continued to look away.

"Hey! I don't train just anyone! I usually have to be bribed! For you it's free!" Old Kai stomped his foot and huffed. The nerve of the youth.

"Ancestor--"

"Sh. We were going to show you a new technique. More powerful and reliable than Instant Transmission but I see you are uninterested."

Old Kai lifted his head in the air and looked at Vegeta out of the corner of his eye.

Vegeta snapped his head around.

"I'm listening."

"Ah. Good." Clothing appeared in his hands.

"Put this on."

Vegeta looked at the clothing in question utterly appalled.

"No." He snarled.

"Oh fine. We'll just teach it to Goku then. I'm sure he'll put it to more use than you."

Vegeta shook with rage and grabbed the garment. He quickly changed.

"Get on with it!"

* * *

Smoke crept up through the crack under the door. After a moment it reached the bed. Chi Chi rubbed her nose and then buried her face in the covers. She sniffed the air.

Smoke.

She continued to try to relax. Pounding in her head was present but it was a bit better. She pulled herself closer to her husband. He was still sleeping.

Smoke.

Chi Chi opened her eyes and sat up. It was rather grainy in the room. Hmm. She rubbed her eyes.

Smoke.

Why was there smoke? She yawned. Strange.

She looked over at the man next to her. She smiled and laid back down. He wrapped an arm around her.

Smoke.

Fires caused smoke.

Fires can be dangerous.

What would cause a fire?

She was sure the oven was off. She had turned it off when she couldn't concentrate on cooking.

Cooking.

She wasn't cooking.

Someone was--

"Pan!"

She threw the covers off and ran to the kitchen.

Pan was battling flames. The pan she was using was up in smoke.

"What did you do?!" She pulled Pan backwards.

"I told you not to cook!" She pulled out a fire extinguisher.

"What am I going to do with you?" She sprayed the flames.

"I was trying to help!" Pan cried out.

"What's going on?" A sleepy voice asked from behind.

"Grandpa!" Pan jumped into his arms. He patted her head.

"Pan tried to cook."

"Oh." He sat down at the table, Pan still in his arms.

"Breakfast is ruined." Chi Chi leaned into te sink.

"We can go out to eat." Pan suggested.

"We?" Chi Chi put down the empty extinguisher.

"You have parents to cook for you. Where is this we?" Chi Chi turned on the faucet and started to clean.

"Uh. Bonding day?" Pan tried to smile.

"How about grounding day. Go home. I'll clean up and maybe--"

"So no breakfast?" Her husband did not like the sound of that.

"You'll get your damn food." She threw a plate at him. He caught it easily.

Pan lowered her head and left.

"All right if we do this, go out, we have some rules. You can't order the same dish seventeen times. You can't order seventeen other meals to replace it. You understand? We can't afford it!

"But-"

"Then no food for you!"

He lowered his head in defeat.

"Okay but I can't promise it'll be easy."

"Whatever, get dressed."

"What about you?" Goku asked a bit amused and half annoyed.

She looked down at what she was wearing-- a robe.

"Right. I'll get dressed after I finish here."

He left.

"Ah. Alone at last." Circe appeared sitting down on the counter by her.

"Ah! What are--"

"I told you, my spy, I was giving you an assignment for tonight. Do you go clubbing?"

Chi Chi blinked. She was not expecting that question.

"Do I look the type? I have morals and standards! I grew up."

Circe smiled and handed her a flier.

"Good. Here's a flier for the club you're going to."

"Hello! Did you not hear me?"

"You should let me plan your outfit."

"I do not--"

"You are my spy. You have no choice. Unless you want the world to end. I am giving you the chance to be the hero this time." Circe jumped off the counter.

"Come."

Circe beckoned for Chi Chi to follow her. After taking a few steps they ended up in Chi Chi's closet.

"Eh? How did we?"

"Hello! Powers. Let's see. Try this on."

Circe handed Chi Chi a black dress.

"Way too short."

"It's perfect. Wear it tonight. Go to the club." Circe pointed to the flyer still in Chi Chi's hands.

"What am I supposed to do at a club? How does that save Earth?"

"You'll meet a contact. At the bar. Third stool on his third drink. Have fun!"

Circe waved as she disappeared.

"Uh." Chi Chi looked at the dress once more.

"Hey, I just remembered we're going to have lunch with Bulma's family and where did you get that dress?"

Chi Chi jumped at her husband's presence and hid the dress behind her.

"Surprise?"

"It looks nice."

"Do you want to go on a date? Tonight?" She handed Goku the flier.

"To a club? I don't know."

"It could be fun."

"Okay. Sure I guess."

She sighed. Half relieved half annoyed.

"Anyway. let's go I'm starving!"

* * *

"Okay, now close your eyes." Old Kai does and waits for Vegeta to do the same.

He doesn't.

"Are they closed?"

"Yes."

"Liar!' He punched Vegeta in the head.

"Close them."

Vegeta growls but he complies this time.

"Now concentrate on a place you can go to. Really concentrate. Are you concentrating? This is important." He opened his eyes and watched The Prince.

"Yes!"

Satisfied, Old Kai closed his own eyes again.

"Good. Now will yourself there. Really picture yourself there."

Old Kai was visualizing that beach volleyball game in France. Oh how--

"How is this helping me?" Snapped The Prince.

Oh the youth.

"It's step one. Be thankful I am not making you get me coffee!"

Kibitokai shook his head. Why did he have to put up with this?

"Now again. Picture that place."

Vegeta shut his eyes tightly. Place huh. The thought of his precious GR came to mind but he shifted to something else. It was strangely more clear. He could feel the air, sand, wind, dust.

"Now will yourself there. Be there." Old Kai sang in his mind.

He visualized himself there. Appearing there.

"Vegeta, open your eyes."

Slowly he did.

He was in space.

"Eh what?"

"You went to a planet that no longer exists."

Vegeta said nothing.

"Why did you choose that place over everything else you could have gone to?"

Vegeta continued to survey the vastness of space.

"Well?"

The man was never going to leave him alone unless he said something, The Prince reasoned.

"This is where I died. The first time."

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"I thought that was on Namek? Oh well. Come back. Your energy is about to be exhausted."

Vegeta closed his eyes and once again found himself on the Supreme Kai planet.

"Good. Now your energy is spent. Really, this is a hard task. You should get the hang of it soon. This technique is something only Kai's usually handle."

Vegeta's eyes fluttered rapidly before he passed out.

"Think he has a chance?" The young Kai asked.

"Right now? No." The elder answered.

Both stared sadly at The Prince.

Meanwhile a few hours later on Earth, the picnic was well under way. Bulma was furious.

"Where is he?" Bulma placed food down on a table.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here." Chi Chi put down her own dish.

Chi Chi grabbed her side and groaned in pain. What was going on now? Circe? She really hated that demon slut.

"What's up with you?" Bulma asked forgetting her anger.

"Oh, it's nothing. I think I just pulled something." Chi Chi tried to smile but her face contorted in pain a second later.

"Mom, if dad--"

"Trunks you can't run off. I don't care if your father never shows up!"

The young Prince frowned and went back to plotting with his best friend.

"I wonder where Vegeta could be?" Bulma asked quietly.

The Prince in question was now woken from his slumber.

"Time to--"

Vegeta, not being a mor-afternoon person and being who he was, punched the Kai without bothering to check who had woken him.

A reflex. He was more than happy that his mate had not yet tried to wake him up vocally.

"Meh."

He pulled himself up into a seating position.

"Training--"

Vegeta remembered and he hated himself for that but raised his hand.

"No. I have to go. We'll commence when I am able to return."

Old Kai was annoyed but said nothing.

"So long, Vegeta." Kibitokai waved his goodbye.

With a graceful lading, Vegeta appeared in the middle of the picnic. Energy depleted he passed out.

His family and friends, who he denied were his friends and will til the day he died, gawked at him.

Trunks was the first to speak.

"Dad, please tell me you did not raid Gohan's closet."

Bra was just as mortified as her brother. Everyone but Gohan were in hysterics at this point.

"What-what the Hell are you wearing?" Bulma lost her footing and fell into the picnic table, but that did not stuffle her laughter.

"It looks worse than the outfit Goku wore when he returned from Yardat!" Krillin was on the ground rolling.

Vegeta remained unmoving. Bulma noticed this and started to sober up.

"Vegeta?"

"Honey?" She touched his shoulder but still no response.

"What's wrong with him?"

She leaned closer to him.

"Is he sleeping?"

He was.

"Stupid Catfish." He swatted at the air and rolled over.

"He looks less . . ." Krillin trailed off.

"Strange." Bulma tugged on his arm,

"What are you doing?"

"Someone take him home if he's not going to wake up." Bulma continued to struggle getting him to his feet.

"I can do it."

Trunks just wanted to get the fuck out there. Young girls with crushes. He felt so awkward and out of place.

"I can help!" Goten gave his friend a ," you're not leaving me here," look.

"I know my way home." He put his father's arm around his shoulder.

"But he's not exactly a feather." Goten took his other arm and put it around his shoulder.

"And both of you are coming back!" Both mother's shouted at their respective sons.

"Mom!"

They took off in the air.

"They're not coming back are they?"

Chi Chi shook her head as she watched her son disappear into the sky.

* * *

The boys carefully placed Vegeta down in bed. They surveyed their work, nodded at each other and left to celebrate a job well done.

It wasn't easy being superhuman.

"I hate those parties."

Trunks tossed Goten a drink. He caught it and popped the top.

"I feel like we're under review constantly." They both took a sip and sat down on the couch.

"Under review?" Trunks turned on the TV.

"Pan likes you, Bra likes me. But they wont come out and say it so they stare. I saw them writing down notes. Your fashion sense makes you a negative five con."

"And that means?"

"No clue."

They both sighed.

"How is--er-how are. Uh. What do you even call them?" Trunks didn't hide his jealousy of his companion's love life.

"Their name? I have a date with Calista tonight. Valese is busy." Goten sighed at that.

"Do you even like any of these girls? At all? What so ever?"

And if not why didn't he share? But Trunks would never voice that.

"I like them all for different reasons." He closed his eyes imagining the reasons.

"Right, other than sex, what do they offer?"

Serious, what the Hell at not sharing?

"That's not enough?"

Trunks sighed.

"Some cultures respect the woman." Trunks changed the channel.

"I respect what they do to me?"

Trunks hated the man next to him.

"Does your mom know?"

"My mom knows I date. That's all I am telling her."

Meaning, she'd kill him.

"Do you like any of them enough to be your girlfriend?

Goten thought about this for a second. He never tried to have a serious relationship before. In fact he never had a real girlfriend. He just liked dating-ever since he discovered the pleasures of woman at age thirteen.

However there were two girls that stood out from the rest.

Valese and Calista.

Valese. he was drawn to her. He wasn't his typical self around her. He opened doors for her, he listened when she spoke and felt...whole when she was present. Sure. Maybe she was the girl for him.

And Calistia?

The things she could do! She could own the porn industry one day.

He smiled.

"Valese and maybe--"

"Valese?" Trunks repeated horrified and amused at once.

Goten nodded slowly.

"Dude! She asked you how to eat a hamburger!" Trunks was not going to let him forget that moment.

"She was--"

"Serious. She's more . . .special than . . . your dad!"

That was also true.

"Hey! he's--what are you saying? That they're retarded?"

"Uh. Basically."

Goten punched him.

"Well, they're not. She's sheltered."

"And he fell on his head?"

"Shut up."

"Just saying. Don't hide from facts."

Another punch.

"They're fine mentally--"

"So you say."

Trunks laughed as he moved out of the way of another attack.

He loved this game.

"Should we go back soon?"

Nothing was on TV and nothing to do at either homes.

"What would we do there?" The once mastermind of their youth had nothing.

"Corrupt the youth?"

The student was now the master.

"Good idea, grasshopper."

They remained seated.

"Wasn't Cell a robotic grasshopper?"

Goten scratched his nose.

"I guess." Trunks turned off the TV.

"So all they really needed was a giant mason jar."

"Regrets." Trunks snapped his fingers.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"What were we going to do again?"

* * *

Hours after the picnic Chi Chi found herself in her closet. Her hair was down, flat ironed and she even put on some makeup. She hated the notion but put some one anyway.

She couldn't take her eyes from the mirror. Her dress was stunning. It matched her curves and fit her perfectly almost as if it were tailored just for her.

She couldn't stop staring.

"This isn't me."

"You look good."

She was not exactly sure how she managed it but her husband agreed to wear something other than his orange and blue fighting clothing.

Progress.

Now if only he would take out the trash and help with the dishes.

"Thanks." She smiled and move the bangs from her eyes.

"Are you ready?"

She took another glance in the mirror.

"Are you sure I look okay? I feel so awkward." She tugged at the hem.

"Yes." He walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her bare shoulder.

"It's like we're nineteen again and we're going out but Gohan's not crying." She closed her eyes.

"We never went out when he was a baby."

"I know. In my head we did." She sighed softly.

"Oh."

They stayed like that for a moment.

"Do you think we grew up too fast?" She ask breaking the silence.

"I lived in the woods until I was twelve. I don't think I can give you an answer you want."

She nodded.

"I'm ready."

* * *

The club was dark, loud and full of hundreds of people. Several of club goers-most of them--were in their teens and tweens. Chi Chi never felt so out of place.

"Why don't you find us a table and I'll get us drinks?"

Goku nodded and got lost amongst the crowd.

She looked for the bar. Third stool and third drink?

Bar! She spotted it. She made her way over. She found someone seated in the third stood and found three cups of some kind of drink.

Was there a secret password?

Handshake? Could she just go up?

How would this work?

"Hello, demon?"

She hung her head and took a breath.

She looked down and focused on her shoes. Was this real? Was she really bonded somehow to a demon? Was the Earth really in danger?

Well her life wasn't exactly normal before this-so she shouldn't be too thrown off.

"What?"

This was stupid.

"Uh. Hi."

The man laughed coldly and raised his glass.

"Sent by the bitch?"

He laughed only to cough violently. Some kind of gunk landed on Chi Chi's arm.

"Circe?" She grabbed some napkins to clean off her arm.

"Whatever. Take a seat." He motioned for her to take a seat. The surrounding patrons of the bar left. She reluctantly took a seat next to him.

" I own the place. Anyway, I heard things." He took another sip from his glass.

"Heard what?"

She traced her finger along the bar's counter top.

"Heard what?", he mocked, " What do you think? Demons. Daddy's gathering an army. Well he has hopeful recruits all over and the ones I know--have a plan to get him to notice 'em."

Her head was spinning.

"You dad? Um. What's the plan?"

"What do you think we call him? The plan is about destruction of course! They want to resurrect Anstice. Old evil. He comes back? Kiss this city goodbye."

She flinched.

"How do I stop this?"

He laughed.

"You don't have a prayer."

"How do I stop it?" Her voice harsher--more stern.

"Run. While you still have legs."

"I don't run. How do I stop him?"

"Get inhuman strength, learn to fight an rip out his heart."

He took another sip.

"We're done here."

"Wait-when is this going to happen? Where is this going to happen?"

The man said nothing.

"Please tell me. I have kids and grandchildren--"

"I said we're done!"

"Please--"

"Ask the bitch." Chi Chi looked away.

"Of course I would watch my back around her. She hates humans more than me."

"Thanks."

Her head exploded in pain. The shock of which caused her to slip out of her seat. She landed on her knees.

"Humans." The man scoffed.

Chi Chi crawled her way from the bar.

"Chi Chi what are you doing?"

Goku lifted her up from the ground.

"My head. I got light headed I guess." She leaned into him.

"Feeling better?"

"A little."


	3. Author's Note aka Sorry

__

I have the first ten chapters written but due to some personal issues that resulted last weekend my inspiration is at a stand still.

My friend chose the wrong moment to tell her mother she was gay and now her life is spiraling down.

I'm trying to help her deal with this so it may be like another week or more before I update but I DO have the rest of this fic planned out and plan to finish it asap!

So sorry if anyone likes this and I hope everything works out soon.

Have a good weekend loves!

~Laine

Arrrg.

~Is a pirate.

(dork)


End file.
